


The Slinger's Magic

by Rayza



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cowboy Hats, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Gun Violence, Magic, Old West, Wild West, Wizards, gunfights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayza/pseuds/Rayza
Summary: Magic has existed for centuries. The Egyptians harnessed their magic to build great monuments of beige stone. The English created a great kingdom with a round table of mages and royalty. The Greco-Romans united almost the entire modern world with their power. The Vikings found the Americas long before us using the Might of the Aesir. And now, in 1873 we, the Slingers, use our gifts to explore this vast new land called the Wild West.
Comments: 1





	The Slinger's Magic

Well, I’m going to die. “Oh, stop exaggerating Silas, you won’t actually die” I’m sure you’re thinking. That’s wrong. These may very well be the last few moments of my life. After all, I’m all alone the desert sand, red and thick as blood, against the infamous Jade River Gang. Known throughout all of Dakota for their Death Magic, they take whatever they want; money, jewelry, and even lives. Of course, criminals like these have quite a high bounty on them, hence why I’m trying to bring them down. One of them, a burly man with a scruffy beard, jumps out from behind the boulder he was using as cover, loads his revolver, and fires three rounds, seeing them merge into one, I let out a curse. A staff as black as night. A bone-rattling roar. A dark fog invading my vision. I recognize the spell. Xibalba, or Land of Fear, a Death Spell named after the Mayan afterlife. It traps you in your own mind, surrounded by your worst nightmares like you’re in Hell. Quick as a whip, I duck behind a wooden barrel, and the spell destroys a rock that was behind me. I load three bullets into my gun and shoot. Ap, Oph, and Is. These are my most powerful bullets, even more powerful and evil than the Xibalba spell. So powerful that even the leaders of most Slinger Clans don’t know of its existence. Very hard to come by too. Apophis is an extremely powerful God Magic spell, named after the Egyptian deity Apophis. The Destroyer, The Chaos Serpent, Bringer of Chaos, Enemy of Ra. This spell harnesses that power and channels it into three simple bullets. The bullets morph into a single, long spear, and from around that spear springs a vibrant red energy, angry as a raging fire, expanding into the form of a giant cobra. Now this alone makes the fearless Rivers wet their pants, but it’s not over yet. My energy cobra makes a metallic screech as it devours the enemy, creating a dust storm that crashes into their bodies as they dissolve into nothingness, the Chaos of Apophis overtaking them. Reaching down without a hint of remorse, I grab all seven of their badges, shiny with the high noon sun, bright green with milky parts like the midnight moon, the only thing indicating that the gang ever existed before the snake destroyed them. Actually, before I destroyed them. Okay, maybe I feel a little remorse.


End file.
